Child Care
by Iritherl
Summary: Len dan Miku yang telah menjadi orang tua, mereka harus menjaga anak-anak mereka; Gumi dan Gumiya. "Anak-anak lebih penting daripada kamu." #Request from saitou. DISCONTINUED!


**A/n :** Aye! Fic abal ini adalah _request_ dari teman saya yang rada hentai _#dor!_ Eh...gak hentai banget, sih. Cuma rada-rada aja. Sebut saja namanya **saitou.** Jangan lupa req punyaku juga yak? :D

* * *

 **Child Care**

Len x Miku

 _Keirekun_

Vocaloid Yamaha © Crypton Future Media

 _~ # Request from Saitou # ~_

* * *

"Mama...!" teriak seorang anak yang kira-kira baru berumur empat tahun. Anak berambut hijau itu berlari menuju seseorang yang tadinya disebut _mama_ oleh dirinya. Lalu seseorang yang dikatakan _mama_ tersebut mengecup dengan lembut pipi anak berambut hijau itu.

"Ada apa, Gumi-chan?" tanya sang _mama_ berambut toska. Perempuan separuh baya (?) itu tersenyum hangat kearah anaknya, Gumi Kagamine.

"Papa kapan pulang?"

Ibu yang bernama Miku Hatsune—ah, maaf. M-Miku... K-Kagamine itu mengelus rambut sang anak semata wayangnya. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Beliau bentar lagi pulang kok."

Entah apa karena ada sihir atau mantra ajaib di ucapan dari Miku, tiba-tiba pintu depan rumah mereka terbuka dan menampakkan seorang laki-laki berambut _blonde_ yang tengah tersenyum kearah Miku dan Gumi.

" _Tadaima_ ," suara yang cukup berat untuk dikatakan suara milik seorang gadis terdengar sampai keseluruh ruangan—ruang tamu.

Sang mempelai wanita—duh, maksudnya istri dari laki-laki itu mulai berjalan kearahnya. Mereka berbagi sebuah kecupan manis di bibir satu sama lain, membuat sang anak terlihat jijik memandang aksi dari orang tua tersayangnya.

"Uh, kalian selalu saja melakukan hal itu ketika papa atau mama pulang," ucapan rewel sang anak berhasil membuat kedua orang tuanya tertawa pelan.

"Hm, jika kau sudah besar seperti kami, pasti kau akan melakukan hal yang sama," Miku menggandeng tangan lelaki itu, "Ya kan, Len?"

Lelaki yang bernama Len Kagamine itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah istrinya. Sebagai pemimpin di dalam satu keluarga, Len berkewajiban mengurus rumah tangganya dan bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang ayah yang sebenarnya.

"Hentikanlah godaanmu itu, Miku," Len mengelus pipi Miku menggunakan hidungnya. Hal yang dilakukan Len tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Miku sedikit merona.

" _Hiih_! A-Aku, pergi menemui Gumiya-kun dulu, oke!?" Gumi panik akan melihat perilaku Len dan Miku, lalu ia mencoba untuk tidak melihat apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan selanjutnya. Len dan Miku menatap satu sama lain, dan Len menyeringai.

"Sekarang... hanya ada kita berdua, _honey_."

 _Bruk_ _!_

—

"Maaaa!~...," teriak Gumi sembari menaiki tangga menuju kamar orang tuanya. Anak tangga tersebut satu persatu Gumi pijak dan akhirnya dia sudah sampai di depan kamar Len dan Miku. Gumi perlahan membuka kenop pintu dan...

Seketika, mata sang anak membulat besar. Di depan wajahnya, atau yang lebih tepatnya lagi di pandangannya, sang anak melihat sang ayah sedang menggigit leher sang ibu.

Otak Gumi perlahan memproses di pikirannya... _apa yang mereka berdua lakukan? Apakah papa mencoba memakan mama?_ ...

" ... "

" ... "

" ... "

Len perlahan menjauh dari Miku dan mencoba tersenyum meyakinkan, "Papa tidak sedang memakan mama kok. Papa tadi...melihat ada _sesuatu_ di leher mamamu," ucap Len—seperti sedang membaca pikiran Gumi. Miku hanya menatap sewot kearah Len.

"Oh. Um, ma pa. Aku sama Gumiya boleh minta beliin mainan gak?" tanya Gumi dengan sangat antusias

"Gumi-chan sayang, kamu itu sudah besar— ," perkataan Len terpotong dengan sebuah pukulan kecil di pundaknya.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kamu itu kan masih kecil," Miku mencubit pipi Gumi. Gumi hanya mengembungkan pipinya dan membalas cubitan Miku, "Ma! Aku ini sudah besar!" protes Gumi tidak setuju akan perkataan Miku tadi. Miku tertawa kecil, sedangkan Len memasang wajah penuh keprotesan.

"Sudah kubilang tadi. Gumi-chan sudah besar."

Wajah Gumi langsung bersinar gegara pernyataan Len tadi, " _Yosh_! Papa benar!" Gumi dan Len saling ber- _high five_. Miku yang merasa diabaikan langsung menggendong Gumi, "Waktunya makan malam sayang."

Miku melihat kearah Len dan berkata, "Len, tolong kamu jagain Gumiya sebentar di kamarnya. Aku akan memberi makan Gumi dulu. Aku tahu, kau pasti dapat diandalkan," Miku mengedipkan satu mata kearah Len. Sang suami hanya menghela nafas lalu beranjak pergi kekamar anaknya.

—

 **Len's POV**

Aku membuka perlahan pintu kamar Gumi dan Gumiya. Aku melihat Gumiya sedang tidur pulas di kasurnya, dan aku perlahan mendekati Gumiya. Wajahnya mirip dengan wajahku

 _Shota~_

Aku memainkan rambut hijau Gumiya dan mengendusnya. Sebenarnya, aku merasa sedikit sedih dengan hubunganku dan Miku. Miku selalu mempunyai banyak waktu luang bersama anak-anaknya. Sedangkan waktu luangnya untukku? Tidak sama dengan Gumi dan Gumiya.

"... Pa..pa?" suara manis terdengar ke telingaku. Aku langsung menoleh kearah Gumiya. Matanya perlahan terbuka dan mulutnya terbuka lebar.

"Sayang...kau masih mengantuk. Tidurlah sebentar lagi. Lalu kita akan makan malam bersama," jawabku dengan penuh perhatian. Gumiya menguap lagi, lalu matanya menutup perlahan. Aku mendengar suara dengkuran kecil dari mulut Gumiya.

"... Miku."

—

 **Miku's POV**

"Katakan aaah!" aku perlahan memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut Gumi. Wajah Gumi daritadi hanya cemberut. Aku sangat heran dengan perilakunya yang berbeda...

"Mama selalu menyindirku. Mama beda sama papa. Papa berusaha untuk mengiburku, sedangkan mama mencoba untuk membuatku sedih."

Ucapan dari Gumi tadi berhasil membuatku terdiam—aku menjatuhkan sendok yang kupegang.

 _Gumi lebih menyukai Len daripada diriku. Padahal aku ibunya._

"Gumi-chan. M-Mama tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih. Mama hanya berusaha untuk menghabiskan waktu luang bersama dirimu dan Gumiya—," perkataanku dipotong oleh Gumi, dan katanya membuatku terdiam lagi.

" _Bagaimana_ dengan papa? Papa pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama mama, ya 'kan? Gumi ingin papa dan mama menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua. Biarkan saja diriku dan Gumiya. Pasti kami dapat menjaga diri satu sama lain, tanpa diurus oleh mama."

"Gumi-chan...! Kau seharusnya tidak boleh berkata seenaknya saja didepan ibumu! Aku yang melahirkanmu, kau tahu. Gumiya itu masih kecil! Dia itu adikmu! Aku tetap harus menjaga kalian berdua sampai kalian sudah besar. Dan sebaiknya kau jaga sikap jelekmu itu, jangan sampai papamu mendengarnya," aku memarahi Gumi.

Seenaknya saja dia memerintahkan diriku seenak jidat untuk berduaan...bersama Len.

Aku melihat Gumi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dan Gumiya. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat Gumi kesal. Tapi aku harus memperbaikinya!

—

 **Normal POV**

Len beranjak pergi dari kamar Gumi dan Gumiya. Ketika Len akan pergi ke ruang makan, ia menabrak Miku yang sedang berlari-lari didalam rumah.

"...Miku?"

"Oh Len! Len... Gumi hilang!" teriak Miku panik sehingga bulir-bulir yang berasal dari mata Miku mulai berjatuhan. Mata Len membulat saat mendengar perkataan Miku barusan. Miku memeluk erat tubuh Len, dan menangis didalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Len.. I-Ini semua salahku," isak Miku dalam pelukan Len. Len berusaha untuk menenangkan Miku; dengan cara mengelus rambutnya, "Miku, tidak ada yang salah," jawab Len dengan lembut.

Miku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Len. Kedua tangan Len terangkat dan telapak tangannya membekam wajah Miku, "Len..?"

Len memajukan kepalanya dan memberi kecupan manis di bibir Miku, "Jangan _stress_ dulu, oke? Kita cari bersama-sama," jawab Len dengan penuh senyuman tulus. Miku tersenyum balik.

Disaat momen romantis di antara Len dan Miku, tiba-tiba terdengar suara tangisan yang berasal dari kamar Gumi dan Gumiya. Len dan Mikupun segera berlari menuju kamar Gumi dan Gumiya.

Ternyata Gumiya menangis.

"... Maa!" teriak Gumiya. Miku menepuk jidatnya, "Oh iya. Aku lupa dengan keberadaan Gumiya-kun. Siapa yang akan menjaganya?"

Len berpikir sejenak, "Saudara kembarku mungkin bisa."

"Maksudmu Rin Hatsune —Rin menikah dengan Mikuo pada hari yang sama dengan pernikahan Len dan Miku— ?"

"Tentu saja. Kau kira saudara kembarku ada berapa?"

"Seingatku...kau mempunyai saudara kembar yang bernama Lenka-chan dan Rinto-kun —"

" _Itu sepupu_...!"

"Oh. Jadi, kita minta tolong dengan Rin untuk menjaga Gumiya-kun?"

"Benar. Aku akan menelponnya," ucap Len sembari berbalik ke belakang dan mengambil teleponnya di saku celananya. Miku yang tadinya melihat kearah Len langsung berbalik melihat kearah Gumiya. Ia tersenyum khawatir.

 _Aku harap, kau tidak pergi terlalu jauh, Gumi-chan._

—

 **Gumi's POV**

Aku kabur dari rumah setelah mama memarahiku. Aku sangat kesal ketika mama berusaha membuatku sedih. Dan seharusnya dia lebih menghabiskan waktunya bersama papa. Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan adikku sekarang, Gumiya Kagamine.

Suara jangkrik bertebar di mana-mana. Angin malam yang membelai rambut hijauku terus bertiup kearah Utara. Lampu-lampu rumah penduduk semuanya hidup. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi kemana. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana rumah tante Rin, tante Luka, tante Ring, dan tante Miki.

Tapi, seingat otakku sih, jalan pintas untuk menuju rumah tante Ring melewati lorong ini.

Aku mendengar suara anjing menggonggong terus berbunyi. Keadaan lorong yang kulewati sudah kotor. Sampah berserakan di mana-mana, lorong yang lumayan sempit, dan terdapat banyak lorong berliku dimana-mana.

Aku ingin jujur, aku sekarang sangat memerlukan bantuan dari mama dan papa.

"Anak kecil sepertimu mau ke mana, sayang?"

Suara samar-samar yang berasal dari lorong sebelah kiri terdengar ke telingaku. Aku melihat kearah pohon yang cukup besar di pojok lorong dan menatapnya sebentar. Tiba-tiba terdapat kain putih jatuh dari pohon tersebut. Spontan, aku langsung lari-tetapi entah kemana tujuanku.

 _Setahu_ _diriku_ _,_ _aku_ _memasuki_ _lorong_ _terlarang_ _di_ _komplek_ _ini_ _._ _Lorong_ ** _wojoojo_** _._

—

 **Normal POV**

 _Ting_ _tong_ _...*_

Suara bel dari kediaman Kagamine berbunyi tiga kali.

"Tunggu sebentar," sahut dari dalam rumah. Suara pijakan kaki terdengar sampai di depan pintu dan akhirnya berhenti; pertanda bahwa sang penghuni rumah telah sampai di depan pintu.

Pintu kayu berwarna putih bersih tersebut terbuka tanpa menghasilkan suara yang begitu keras, dan menampakkan sepasang pasangan yang tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum di hadapan seorang Miku Kagamine.

"Oyasumi, Miku-chan," sambut oleh wanita muda berambut _blonde_.

"Oyasumi, Rin-chan, Mikuo-nii. Senang sekali kalian bisa datang malam ini," jawab Miku dengan ramah. Mikuo hanya tersenyum dan memukul jidat adiknya.

"Tentu saja kami pasti akan datang, _baka_. Kalian itu adalah saudara kembar kami," protes Mikuo tidak senang. Miku hanya tertawa kecil dan berlajan menuju dapur, "Aku akan membuatkan teh hangat sebentar. Silakan duduk."

Rin dan Mikuo duduk bersampingan. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar dan akhirnya Len datang menghampiri mereka. Dengan senyuman tampan yang dipasang di wajah Len berhasil membuat Mikuo menyeringai.

"Tidak salah ya adikku sangat mencintai dirimu. Kau sangatlah tampan dan _shota_ ," ucap Mikuo lalu berkedip satu mata kearah Len. Len langsung memasang wajah cemberut, "Adikmu mencintaiku karena memang dari hatinya. Begitu juga dengan diriku."

"Kalian sudah mempunyai berapa anak?" tanya Rin tiba-tiba. Wajah Len langsung berubah lagi; menjadi warna merah padam. Len melihat kearah kakinya, "D-dua."

" _Ara_. Kalian pasti sudah terbiasa melakukan hal _itu_. Mungkin, kalian melakukan _one-night stand_ sebelum kalian pacaran, ya 'kan?" goda Rin lagi, membuat wajah Len semakin memerah. Sepertinya Len kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku setuju denganmu, Rin-chan. Ngomong-ngomong...kapan kita mau punya anak?" tanya Mikuo sambil menyeringai kearah Rin. Wajah Rin langsung memerah dan sedikit agak tegang untuk menjawabnya, "T-terserah.. A-aku sih siap-siap aja," jawab Rin gugup.

"Maaf menunggu lama," suara Miku terdengar ke telinga mereka. Mereka yang tadinya tengah mengobrol langsung menoleh kearah Miku yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan—membawa minuman. Miku langsung menaruh gelas satu-persatu di atas meja.

Rin dan Mikuo tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Jadi...apakah kalian berdua bisa menjaga Gumiya-kun selagi kami berdua pergi?" tanya Miku dengan nada yang cukup khawatir di kalimatnya. Rin dan Mikuo langsung terkejut ketika sedang minum.

"Maksudmu apa, Miku-chan? Kalian berdua mau pergi kemana?"

"Kami akan pergi...mencari Gumi-chan, anak kami yang pertama."

"Memang ada apa dengan Gumi-chan?"

Miku menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia takut untuk mengatakan hal sebenarnya kalau Gumi kabur dari rumah. Untuk menenangkan pikirannya sejenak, Miku menghela nafas.

"G-Gumi-chan kabur dari rumah."

* * *

 **To be continue.**

* * *

 **A/n:** Garing, ya 'kan? Maafkan saya.

 **Nih Fic genrenya apaan sih?** Campur-campur. Tapi aku kasih Romance/Family aja. Karena lebih mengarah kesana (reader: hm? Iyakah?)

 **Kok Gumi kabur dari rumah?** Gumi kesel selalu disindir oleh Miku. Gumi pengen Miku sama Len menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua. Tetapi Miku yang menjadi peran seorang ibu disini, dia harus memberikan kasih sayangnya kepada anak-anaknya. Gitu tuh.. :)

 **Apa maksudnya** _ **itu**_ **?** You know what I mean. Kalo punya anak...berarti Miku dan Len pernah ngelakuin hal uhukterlarang? Making love? I dunno :D dapet info dari orang yang nge- _request_.

See you.. my loveleh readers :B


End file.
